xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen Truax Parr(Elastigirl)
Helen Parr (née Truax), also known as Elastigirl and Mrs. Incredible, is the deuteragonist of The Incredibles. History Helen Parr, known by the superhero name "Elastigirl" in the golden age of superheroism, is a resourceful and dexterous superhero. Elastigirl has the flexibility superpower so she can stretch any part of her body up to 100' (30 m) to a minimum thickness of 1 mm, and mold it into several shapes and sizes. Helen falls in love and marries Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr), and they have three children: Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack. At the beginning of the film, Helen marries Mr. Incredible, taking his last name "Parr" (her maiden name was Truax). After a series of lawsuits filed against superheroes and a major uprising of the people, the supers are forced into retirement and hiding. Elastigirl permanently assumes her secret identity (Helen Parr) and becomes a homemaker who does her best to unify her family and help them adjust to a normal life. She only uses her super powers in private for convenience. She is content in her life, finding purpose and fulfillment in caring for and raising a family. Bob, however, does not adjust well to civilian life. Frustrated in his job at Insuricare under a tyrannical boss named Mr. Huph, Bob escapes the monotony of his seemingly average life by sneaking out with his best friend Frozone (Lucius Best) to secretly continue hero work. They get away with this for awhile using the cover story that they're bowling, but Helen eventually finds out, and this leads to conflict and tension between Helen and Bob. Bob is fired from his job at Insuricare after he loses his temper with his boss and injures him by throwing him through the wall. Soon after his termination, he is lured by Mirage to Syndrome's private island, Nomanisan Island, under the ruse of an assignment, in which Mr. Incredible must disable a formidable weapon called theOmnidroid 08 . During the showdown, Bob's supersuit gets torn, but after conquering the Omnidroid 08, he pays a visit to his old friend, retired supersuit designer Edna Mode, who proceeds to make him a brand-new supersuit, as well as matching suits for his entire family. Bob begins taking on more assignments on the island, telling Helen all the while that he is attending Insuricare conferences out of town. After resuming hero work, Bob's temperament at home changes dramatically for the better. He gets back in shape and spends more quality time with Helen and their children. But when Helen finds a strand of platinum blonde hair on Bob's clothes and overhears him on the phone with his contact, Mirage, she becomes suspicious. Mr. Incredible is lured once more to the island by Syndrome, who intends to kill him. Meanwhile back at home, Helen notices the new patch on Bob's old supersuit and contacts Edna, who insists upon seeing Helen immediately. She shows Helen all of the supersuits, and Helen is furious at Edna for helping Bob resume secret hero work behind her back. Edna, who was unaware that he was hiding anything from Helen, informs Helen of the homing device she included in each supersuit. Helen uses it to locate Bob, and is briefly overcome with emotion, convinced that Bob is cheating on her. Edna snaps her out of it, smacking her furiously with a newspaper and encouraging her to go to him and win him back. An accomplished pilot, Helen borrows a jet from Snug, her pilot from the Golden Days, to journey to the island and find her husband. During the flight, she finds Violet and Dash stowed away. Syndrome sends missiles in response to her request to land on the island and the plane is destroyed, the transmission of Helen's pleas to call off the missiles playing in the containment unit where Bob is being held. Helen uses her body as a parachute, and with the help of her new, indestructible supersuit, saves herself and her children from the wreckage. They land safely in the water, and Helen morphs her body into a boat, which is propelled by Dash's super speed and carries Violet to land. Mirage confirms the destruction of the jet, leaving Bob to believe his family has been killed. In his grief and at the provocation of Syndrome, he uses a surge of strength to lunge for Syndrome, but Mirage pushes him to safety and he grabs her instead. Bob threatens to crush her and Syndrome tells him to get on with it, calling his bluff. Bob releases Mirage, who is infuriated by Syndrome's casual disregard for her life and leads to her change of heart toward Mr. Incredible. Helen and the children seek shelter in a cave, where Helen tells Dash and Violet that she is afraid their father is in trouble and instructs them to stay hidden while she goes to look for him. She warns both Violet and Dash that the enemies that shot their plane down are merciless killers, and urges them to use their powers to protect themselves at all costs. Helen also tries to bolster Violet's confidence by telling her that she has more power than she realizes, and not to worry or think because she will do the right thing when the time comes. Helen leaves the cave to save Bob. She uses her quick thinking skills and her incredible elasticity to make her way to the containment unit where her husband is being held captive. She can't help but notice in a hallway mirror that the size of her butt and thighs looks much large, and plumper in the new supersuit. On the way, she runs into Syndrome's security guards, but defeats several of them at once while her body is caught between two sets of sliding automatic doors by kicking one, using her abdomen unintentionally as a tripline for two others, and punching two more to knock them out and obtain their key to the doors to free herself. During Helen's journey, the children narrowly escape the cave, which was actually a release area for the massive flames shot from Syndrome's rocket during takeoff. They are discovered in the jungle which sets off an intruder alert. Mirage hears the alert and realizes Mr. Incredible's family survived the crash. She sneaks into the containment unit to release him and to tell him his family is alive. Flooded with relief and gratitude, he draws Mirage into an embrace right as Helen enters the room. Helen, livid, delivers an extended punch from the doorway, knocking Mirage to the ground, believing Bob has been unfaithful to her. Bob grasps her extended arm and pulls her in as quickly as he can. Helen resists, but of course is no match for his strength, and he kisses her passionately, asking her how she could think he would ever betray "the perfect woman." Mirage urges them to hurry because their children are in danger, and Bob and Helen escape into the jungle to find them. Meanwhile, Violet and Dash are attacked by Syndrome's security force. Dash successfully outruns several of them, and Violet hides effectively until Dash is nearly killed. Violet instinctively reacts to save her brother, finding her strength and generating a massive force field that shields them both and allows Dash to propel them forward and out of harm's way. The children and Bob and Helen literally run into each other along the way and continue to fight the security force until Syndrome arrives on the scene and recaptures the entire family. Back in the containment unit, Syndrome reveals that he intends to use his latest Omnidroid model to attack the city of Metroville, and then orchestrate a rescue, in which he appears to defeat the immense weapon, which is in reality under his control. The Parrs escape again, and manage to journey back to Metroville with the help of Mirage, where they, along with Frozone, destroy the Omnidroid v.10 and save the city once again. Back at their house, they are again confronted by Syndrome, who tries to kidnap Jack-Jack. Syndrome uses his rocket boots to reach his plane, and Jack-Jack reveals his shape-shifting powers in mid-air to overcome Syndrome. Bob throws Helen into the air and she catches Jack-Jack, using her body as a parachute once again to return them safely to the ground. Bob throws his car at Syndrome's plane, and Syndrome is killed when his cape is sucked into the turbine of his private jet, also resulting in the explosion of his plane. The final scene finds the Incredibles at Dash's track meet, where Bob and Helen encourage him to finish a "close second", Violet gets a date with the guy of her dreams, and everyone lives happily ever after! Category:Mothers Category:Disney Universe Category:Armor Users Category:Stealth Force Category:Elasticity Category:Harem Category:Limb Expansion Category:Super Hero Category:Retired Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Female Category:Dat Ass Category:Married